Fix the past for it has been broken
by Diana Mia Black
Summary: Mia, Scorpius, and James are on a mission given to them by fate to change the past from Dumbledore's munipulation. The gang gets thrown back into Murauder-era and meets the people that can fix their future if they believe the harsh truth. Mates will be revealed and people will be tested. Sirius is Alive, and Dumbledore is not who he said he was. We were not told the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the Characters not recognized, such as, Mia Aurora Black-Lupin and Chase Thomas Tiscotti. I am not making any money from this work and the only reason I am posting this is for fun. J. is a fantastic writer and the work tha she has done should not be stolen but relished. **

**Fix the past for it has been broken**

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy squared off against James Potter and Sirius Black, each waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and catch their opponent unaware. Neither pair had found these perfect moments but they were ever hopeful. Remus Lupin and Regulus Black sat against the wall bored out of their minds waiting for this little stand-off to finish so they could go back to their common rooms and relax after a long week of work. It was only a week into the school year and the rivalry was already starting to aggravate them.

Sirius saw an opening and was going to take it when a blinding white light appeared accompanied by a deafening bang in the corridor that this scuffle was taking place in. Everyone stood at attention, the white dots were clearing from their vision, a person groaned in pain from the floor. In the place of the white light was a girl maybe about fourteen, covered in dirt and blood. Her white shirt torn and tattered reveling a green undershirt stained in blood.

The first to move was Remus, he could smell the life blood this girl was loosing as it pooled on the floor around her, he bent down to see her face. Her dirty blond hair long and matted was pushed from its resting place on her face to the side; she looked at Remus with uncomprehending blue eyes. She began to lose consciousness when Severus sprung to action; he cast minor healing spells trying to stop the bleeding so that they could figure out the real problem and help this mystery girl.

Once she was stable Severus backed away from the girl, twin bangs sounded down the corridor. The sound of pounding feet could be heard echoing down towards them, even though the young men standing around her were not anywhere near friends, they stood side by side prepared to defend a girl none of them even know but all felt connected to.

"Mia! Mia! Where is she? She couldn't have gone far, we have to find her. She's not safe here." An anxious voice sounded coming closer with every step.

"Malfoy, will you calm down? Mia can take care of herself; if she were in any danger the castle would protect her. Also if Mia heard you say anything close her needed to have protection she would kill you… wait I hope she can hear you so she can kill you for getting us in this mess in the first place." The second voice yelled, they rounded the corner and stopped short.

Two young men stood at the end of the corridor, one had sharp features and pale skin that matched his white blond hair looking distinctly Malfoy, the other was the opposite he has rugged features and golden skin that matched beautifully with his ebony black locks that sprayed out all over the place he could only be a Potter with those looks. The young men took in the gathering at the other end of the hall with caution, but when they saw the girl on the floor unconscious they ran forward and kneeled beside her not caring about the blood on their robes.

"Mia? Come on baby, open your eyes."

"You call me baby one more time Potter and I will hex you until you beg." The hoarse whisper came from the blood-red lips of the girl, a slight smirk quirked her lips as she opened her heavy eyelids. The startling blue stared at the two new men and a pained sigh escaped her, she tried to get up only to be pushed gently back to the floor.

"Mia, you can't get up. I'm pretty sure you have some thing broken somewhere and most of your energy was sapped from your efforts to not die. How about we don't push it today, okay? Let one of us carry you to the RoR and you can finish healing there. How about that, do you think you could live with that?" The blond muttered to her in a gentle voice that most would never link with a Malfoy.

"I don't even have enough energy to get up, so I guess I'm going to have to agree. My only problem is that you two are twigs, if you tried to carry me you would snap in half." Both young men looked offended but in their eyes you could see that they were amused and relieved.

Remus shifted uncomfortable, his wolf felt as if she were his cub and he was very uncomfortable with the though of anyone carrying his cub. Sirius noticed this and tried to ease his discomfort, Sirius grabbed his hand and squeezed. The argument about weight verses strength waged in front of them and even the Slytherins looked amused at the argument.

"I'll carry her if it would help." Remus said shyly, the argument on the floor stopped. Blue eyes looked at Remus just as shyly and nodded. Remus with the help of her friends helped carry her to the RoR. Severus, Regulus, and Malfoy follow since they were not told to leave, both were curious about where this Mystery girl was going and what the RoR was exactly and how these people were related to them. They reached the seventh floor in record speed; they paced out front of a blank wall until an oriental carved door appeared. One of her friends, the Potter looking man, opened the door to see an perfect mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colored room. There was a large sitting area but in the corner there was a four poster bed adjourned in green and gold silk sheets with a black comforter. Looking down at the girl in his arms he decides to put her to bed instead of placing her on one of the couches, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Severus' patience had run out and he wanted answers. James and Sirius sneered at the young man and were about to retort when the Malfoy looking man answered his question.

"Mia can explain better that us but to put it into simple terms we were sent apparently by Hogwarts to the past to fix the mistakes made that caused thousands of people to be murdered, the Wizarding World is about to waste away, there are not enough people with magic because most of them were killed in the second rise of the Wizarding war."

"And who might you be then?"

"My name is Scorpius Draconis Lucian Malfoy and this is James Sirius Potter. On the bed is Mia Aurora Black-Lupin"

Every one looked at each other in shock, no one had even thought that these people were related to them and they were some pretty powerful people. Regulus could see their Auras and saw that they were only admitting about half of their full power, and for the girl on the bed he could see that her half was actually half of a half of her true power and even that was a heady experience.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Everyone got settled onto the couches and Remus couldn't take his eyes off of the girl that apparently was his cub. As Scorpius was about to begin explaining a flash of golden light appeared on the table and in the light seven books appeared. With the light Mia awoke and silently crept over to the table only to let out a tinkling laugh at the titles.

"So were going from there, interesting." Everyone jumped for no one realized she had moved. Mia sat by James Sirius and leaned into his touch, for some reason the fact that this young man was touching her caused both Sirius and Remus to growl at him. "Keep your knickers on, he's healing my back."

Sirius looked doubtful at the boy but as Remus stopped growling he could guess she was at least telling the truth.

"Can you tell us what is going one here?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrow at the trio.

"Where to start…" Mia trailed off and looked at Scorpius, "Where do you suggest?"

"You than we can explain everything else after the books, Hogwarts will give us the time, and hopefully the means to get your mate into the room. I think it would be helpful if all of us were in the room for the books so your mate can see what he becomes. We can explain your life to him again after he gets here."

"I guess your right," Mia turned to face the puzzled people around them as they tried to follow the conversation they had been having. "Well, my name is Mia Aurora Black-Lupin. Technically I'm only Sirius' daughter but we added the Lupin after Teddy, Remus' son, became my guardian. I was born May 30th, two months before James' son, Harry, was born. My Father first though my mothers pregnancy was on an Aura mission then we able to be there a week before my birth long enough to find a name for me when Dumbledore sent him to Spain to come up with support for the war. My father had no choice but to go, a day after my birth the public was led to believe that Voldemort found my mother and me, they think that Voldemort killed us both. That would be false, Dumbledore did a magic test to see how powerful I would be and in that he found that I have a mate on the other side of the war. Instead of Voldemort killing my mother it was Dumbledore, but he couldn't so he put me in a stasis bubble that would keep me out of his way. My father came back to the country and the first thing he was told was that my mother was killed, thinking that they had also checked about me he assumed that I was dead too. To get over his grief he threw himself into helping out with Harry, the one who the books are about. The power of the bubble faded about a year after Harry's seventh year over The United States of America. I was brought to Hogwarts by Charlie Weasley, former Dragon- Tamer, Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Salem's Institute for the Magically Gifted during my second year after an attack on the school where it was deemed no longer safe for me."

"That doesn't explain your injuries?"

"Yes that, well, Every three months someone from the Ministry collects me and takes me to an undisclosed location and my former guardians beat me within an inch of my life trying to either beat the magic out of me or beat me into obedience, which ever comes first."

"Who is your mate?" Lucius asked as he saw that she was becoming angry and saddened by the conversation.

"Tom Riddle."

TO BE CONTINUED... Sorry it is such a short Chapter


End file.
